


Day at the Park

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sister!winchester, sister/Sam fluff, very very cute Winchester sister fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Evy gets in trouble with Sam when she runs away from him at the park. *Warning* contains mild swatting of a toddler by older sibling. Don't like, don't read.





	Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn WInchester does.

It was a bright, beautiful day outside, but it was also cold and nippy. Sam fished Evy’s jacket out of the closet, along with the diaper bag with her snacks and juice boxes in it. Sam finished dressing two-year-old, almost three-year-old Evy, and laughed when she continued her chant of “Sammy! We go! Come, Sammy, we go!” while pulling on his arm and towards the door. She was unusually hyper, jumping up and down and pointing towards the front door, as if trying to show him to the way.

“Sammy! We go!” she said again.

“Hold on a minute, you monkey.” Sam laughed. “Let me get my jacket on.”

Evy stopped jumping as he put on his jacket and told him in a very matter of fact tone, “I not monkey. I Cricket.”

Sam laughed again as he bent down to pick her up. “You are absolutely right.” He said, kissing her cheek. “You are my Cricket.”

Evy giggled when he lightly tickled her side.

“Let’s go tell uncle Bobby where we’re going.” He said, starting out the front door.

            Sam walked out and found Bobby in the scrap yard working on a car. Before he had a chance to tell Bobby where they were going, Evy excitedly told him,

“Uncle Baby! We go pay!”

Bobby looked up from what he was doing and smiled at the excited toddler squirming in Sam’s arms. “You are? Where?”

“I’m taking her to the park.” Sam said. “She needs to run off this energy.”

Bobby laughed as he wiped his hands on a rag. “I see that.”

“Uncle Baby, you come too?” Evy asked.

“I can’t, Baitfish. Gotta to keep working on this car.” Bobby walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “You two go have fun.”

Evy reached out and hugged Bobby’s neck. “’Kay. Bye bye, uncle Baby. Loves you.”

Bobby chuckled. This kid was too cute for her own good. “Love you too, Baitfish.”

            Sam started walking out of the salvage yard. He had made it just beyond the Singer Salvage Yard sign when Evy started squirming.

“Down, Sammy. I walk.”

“Okay. But you have to hold my hand until we get to the park.” Sam said. “You promise?”

“Promise.” Evy vowed.

            Sam set her down, and she took his hand, just as she’d promised. The park was only a couple blocks from Bobby’s, but the walk with a toddling Evy was almost twice as long as normal. But Sam didn’t mind. Evy kept pointing out the various birds and animals she spotted on the side of the road. Sam at one point reached down and swept Evy up, spinning her around and making her giggle. When they arrived at the park, Evy got right down to business. Swings first, sandbox next. They’d been there around thirty minutes when Sam realized he needed a bathroom break.

“Cricket. You need to go potty?” he asked.

Evy was concentrating on her sand sculpture so hard her tongue was sticking out. “No. I okay.” She said.

“Well, I do have to go.” Sam said. “Come on.”

Evy looked at him as though he’d betrayed her. “Aw, Sammy, I wanna play!”

Sam fought back a chuckle at the look on her face. “You can come right back, Cricket. I just have to go to the bathroom. Come on.”

            Sam reached out a hand, waiting patiently for Evy to come and take it. She huffed a little, which Sam chose to ignore, but reluctantly took his hand and followed him to the other side of the park to the family bathroom. Sam told Evy to put a hand on the bathroom sink and told her very firmly not to move it until he came back out.

            Sam did come back out less than two minutes later, and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He absentmindedly sang a kid’s song to keep her distracted, and reached over where Evy was standing to wash his hands. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat when he realized that something was missing.

            Evy was not standing at the sink.

            Sam fought the urge to panic. He hadn’t heard anyone else come in the bathroom. He called Evy’s name over and over, his eyes searching and scanning the park as he did. He asked several parents if they’d seen Evy, and more than one of them offered to call the police for him. Sam was so scared he was shaking, and a pit was forming in his stomach from worry. He had been searching no more than two minutes, but it felt like hours.

“Please, please, God, no. Let her be alright.”

            Tears were starting to fall from Sam’s eyes when suddenly he had a thought. He raced back to the other side of the park, where Evy had been playing earlier. He could breathe again when he saw Evy sitting there, in the exact same spot she’d been in before he’d gone to the bathroom. Sam was relieved; she was fine. He allowed himself a moment to be happy, but in that moment, his relief turned to anger. He marched across the playground towards Evy.

“EVELYN ABIGAIL WINCHESTER!” he barked.

            Evy stopped what she was doing and looked up. Sam was coming towards her quickly, and he looked mad. Really mad. Sounded mad too. No one ever used her real name, except for Daddy, and that was when she was really in trouble. Evy stood up, and Sam made it to her side a couple seconds later. He grabbed her arm and swatted her bottom once.

“I told you to stay in the bathroom!” Sam said angrily.

            Sam’s unusually harsh tone accompanied by the even more unusual swat made Evy immediately burst into tears. She had been swatted by daddy a few times, mostly when he lost patience with her crying, but never by Sammy. Sam’s anger melted away the second Evy started crying.  He picked her up and carried her over to a park bench, where he set her in his lap and allowed her to cry it out. When she was finally calm enough to talk, she whimpered out,

“I sorry, Sammy.”  
“I know, baby. Sit up, listen to me.” Evy sat up and turned around to face him. “You cannot run off like that. You have to stay where I can see and hear you, okay? If something bad happens to you and I can’t see you, I can’t get there to help you. Understand?”

Evy nodded, her bottom lip still trembling.

“You scared me really bad when I couldn’t find you.” Sam said sternly.

“Sorry.” Evy whispered, holding her arms out, begging for his comfort.

            Sam wrapped his arms around her again. She didn’t cry anymore, but seemed reluctant to move. Sam felt guilty about swatting her, but resisted the urge to apologize. He held her close and scratched her back, and after a couple more minutes, asked her,

“Cricket, promise me you won’t ever do this again.”

“I promise.” She said sadly. “I sorry, Sammy.”

“I know, Cricket.” Sam said, kissing her forehead. “I forgive you. What do you say we go back and play some more?”

“Really?” Evy asked, sitting up to look at him again. “We still play? Sammy not mad at me anymore?”

“No, I’m not mad anymore. And yeah.” Sam said, brushing away some of her curly brown hair that was sticking to her tear-stained face. “We’ll still play.”

            They stayed at the park a little while longer, until Evy started to yawn and Sam realized it was her naptime. She didn’t argue when he told her it was time to go, just walked over and held her tiny little toddler arms up to go back home. No one said anything about what happened at the park, but from that day forward, Sam always held her a little tighter. As he laid her in bed for her nap, she was already fast asleep, and Sam gave her an extra kiss on the cheek.

“Sleep tight, Cricket. Sammy loves you.”

 


End file.
